Mudança de Planos
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Um estrategista costumava seguir seus planos, mas algo não tinha saído como Shikamaru esperava.


Olá pessoal! Não faço nem ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei afastada do FF, mas o que importa é que estou de volta.

Tive dois motivos para ficar afastada: provas da faculdade + decepção com o mangá. Mas agora o (não tão) querido Kishimoto decidiu nos dar uma alegria com o capítulo 678 e isso me deu uma vontade extra de escrever.

Se eu ainda tiver algum leitor por aí, espero que goste.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Mudança de Planos

Estava silêncio. Apenas se ouvia o barulho da janela batendo suavemente com a passagem do vento. Mas aquilo já era o suficiente para irritar a Sabaku. Não tinha ido resolver aquele problema apenas porque não queria interromper o jogo.

Já Shikamaru pouco se importava com o barulho da janela. Sua mente era atormentada por outras coisas naquele momento. E nenhum delas era a partida de shogi.

- Se não vai levar isso a sério, é melhor pararmos por aqui. –Temari comentou, retirando uma peça do Nara e colocando a sua no lugar.

- Tsc... Não seja problemática. –ele murmurou sem sequer encarar a Sabaku.

O acontecimento do dia anterior não saía da sua cabeça. Maldito momento em que tinha decido se abrir com o Akimichi...

Ele confiava tanto em Chouji que a possibilidade de ser "segredo" (como se os outros já não soubessem) ser descoberto nem lhe passara pela cabeça. Mas parece que algumas doses de saquê foram o suficiente para fazer seu melhor amigo contar para todos de seu interesse na kunoichi de Suna. E agora só se falava sobre aquilo...

Era impossível que aquilo ainda não tivesse chegado aos ouvidos de Temari. Mas ainda assim, ela não tinha dito uma palavra sobre o assunto. Será que ela simplesmente ignorava o fato?

- O que você acha que a Hokage pode fazer contra mim? –ela indagou calmamente, empurrando uma das peças com o dedo.

- Não sei, -Shikamaru respondeu e fez sua próxima jogada sem prestar muita atenção- talvez agora ela queira nos dar muito mais trabalho. Acho que você deveria se entender com ela.

- O fato de ela ser a Hokage não me intimida nem um pouco. –Temari colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa- E também não ligo se ela nos der mais trabalho.

- Eu ligo.

- Também não ligo para a sua opinião. –moveu mais uma das peças.

- Pois devia ligar. –Shikamaru fez uma jogada e logo em seguida se deu conta do grave erro que havia cometido- Somos um time, deveríamos trabalhar juntos.

- Se você está esperando que eu vá me desculpar com ela, esqueça. –era óbvio que ela tinha percebido a falha do Nara, assim como era óbvio que ela se aproveitaria disso- Aquela velha vadia falou mal do Gaara. –Temari levantou os olhos para Shikamaru. Ele apenas suspirou- Ficou dizendo que ele era irresponsável por ter demorado para responder aquelas cartas. O Gaara não é irresponsável, ele deve ter tido motivos para a demora.

- Ela estava nervosa. –por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia se concentrar naquele jogo- Devia estar com dor de cabeça por causa da bebedeira da noite passada. –ahh, a bebedeira da noite passada... Chouji também devia ter passado mal por causa disso. Aquele fofoqueiro!

- E eu tenho culpa que ela é uma bêbada? –Temari exclamou, capturando mais uma peça do Nara- Não sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo ela insultar o Gaara.

- Só acho que você passou dos limites. –agora era a vez dele capturar uma peça da loira.

Colocar as duas mãos sobre a mesa da Hokage e dizer "quem você pensa que é para falar assim do Gaara?" com certeza foi passar dos limites. Se Shizune não tivesse aparecido naquele momento, sabe-se lá o que mais poderia ter acontecido, afinal tanto a Hokage quanto a Sabaku se irritam muito facilmente...

- Que seja. –Temari massageou o ombro- Eu acho que a Hokage está muito mal acostumada. Todos nessa vila parecem morrer de medo dela.

- Ela é muito problemática, é melhor não incomodá-la.

Mais uma jogada foi o suficiente para Temari deixar Shikamaru completamente sem saída. Apenas agora ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la, e ela não parecia feliz. Estava séria, encarando-o fixamente. Ele desviou o olhar.

- Você é um idiota.

- Você não sonhava em me vencer? Qual o seu problema? –Shikamaru resmungou, tentando ao máximo evitar contato visual com a kunoichi.

- Você não estava nem pensando antes de jogar. –Temari falou enquanto recolhia as peças de shogi e as guardava cuidadosamente na caixa.

- Estou cansado demais para pensar.

Apesar da aparente irritação, Temari sorria por dentro. Ela sabia muito bem o motivo da alienação do shinobi. Era impressionante o poder que uma simples fofoca podia ter. Ele, um gênio, perturbado por algo tão banal. Era um tanto cômico.

- Está cansado? –indagou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto- Que estranho, você é sempre tão disposto...

Shikamaru bufou o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso da loira.

- Amanhã vamos jogar de novo. –aquilo parecia mais uma ordem do que um comunicado- Acho bom você jogar direito.

- Tudo bem. –Shikamaru se levantou- Problemática... –murmurou.

O final da frase do Nara não passou despercebido da kunoichi, que lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

- Já vai? –ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura- Você está muito estranho hoje. O que foi? –já que ele não se pronunciava, ela teria que forçar a barra.

- Não tem nada de errado. –ele respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, como de costume.

Ele tinha certeza que ela já sabia o motivo da estranheza entre os dois. O que o intrigava era por que ela se fazia de desentendida. Será que ela preferia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido para não estragar a amizade? Ou talvez fosse tudo um jogo psicológico. Temari era muito esperta, era bem possível que ela estivesse esperando para ver até aonde aquilo iria chegar. Talvez fosse um teste. Ela devia querer saber se ele teria coragem de tomar uma atitude ou se seria um covarde. E ela certamente não daria chance para um covarde. Arriscar parecia a melhor opção.

- Você não quer... –o encontro dos olhares foi o suficiente para fazê-lo hesitar- sair hoje à noite?

- Não saímos todas as noites?

De fato eles saíam. Como seu guia, Shikamaru sempre a levava a algum lugar para jantar. Mas a Sabaku não era nenhuma garotinha ingênua, ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Então por que ela tinha que força-lo a falar mais?

- Eu quero saber se você quer sair comigo, não com o seu guia. –prendeu a respiração ao final da frase. Mas estava aparentemente calmo. Não deixaria transparecer seu nervosismo.

- Você quer dizer... um encontro?

Shikamaru analisou todos os movimentos e expressões da kunoichi, mas ela não lhe dava nenhuma pista sobre o que estava pensando. Ela parecia indiferente.

- É...

Finalmente ele pôde notar uma leve curvatura nos lábios da loira. Mas ainda assim não conseguia compreender o significado daquele sorriso. Poderia ser um sorriso sincero, assim como poderia ser um sorriso sarcástico que precederia um belo fora.

- Você não acha que já passamos dessa fase?

De todas as respostas que ele imaginara que ela pudesse dar, aquela com certeza não estava entre elas.

- Está lento hoje, Shikamaru. –ela riu e se aproximou lentamente- Estou dizendo que não vejo necessidade de termos um encontro. Afinal, já tivemos vários.

- Então aqueles jantares contavam como encontros? –apertou os olhos. Não entendia bem o raciocínio da kunoichi.

- Depois de tanto tempo vindo para Konoha, eu não precisava mais de um guia. Mas você insistia em me acompanhar... –Temari parou a poucos centímetros do Nara.

- Você nunca disse que não precisava mais de mim...

- E por que eu diria isso? –sussurrou. Estavam tão próximos que não era necessário falar de outra maneira- Sua companhia nunca me incomodou, muito pelo contrário.

Mesmo não tendo em nenhum momento imaginado aquela situação, Shikamaru estava muito satisfeito com o rumo da conversa. Tão satisfeito que até arriscou roubar um rápido beijo dos lábios da Sabaku.

- Sua problemática... –ele sussurrou, segurando firmemente a cintura da loira- você sabia porque eu estava distraído e mesmo assim ficou me forçando a falar... –ela respondeu com uma risada- O que foi que você ouviu hoje?

- Muitas coisas. –Temari respondeu, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos do shinobi- Primeiro o Naruto ficou perguntando o que eu faria se você me chamasse para sair, depois a Ino, a Sakura, a Shizune... E logo eu fiquei sabendo que o seu amigo, o Chouji, tinha falado para todo mundo que você gostava de mim.

- A Shizune? Não sabia que ela também era uma fofoqueira. E o Chouji, ainda vou ter uma conversinha com ele.

- Mas eu já sabia. –sussurrou e roçou os lábios nos do Nara- Sabia que você era louco por mim.

- Tsc...

Temari se inclinou para trás antes que ele pudesse mais uma vez capturar seus lábios e sorriu divertida, livrando-se dos braços dele. Shikamaru retribuiu o sorriso.

Por que ela facilitaria as coisas se complicar era mais divertido?

Shikamaru segurou a mão da Sabaku e puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a em um longo e terno abraço.

Tudo que ele queria era uma vida sossegada e sem problemas, mas, no final das contas, tinha inventado de se apaixonar pela mulher mais problemática que conhecia. Ele era um estrategista, não era normal que as coisas não saíssem como o planejado. No entanto, Temari tinha feito com que ele fosse obrigado a repensar todos os planos que tinha feito para a sua vida.

Queria se casar com uma mulher que não fosse nem muito feia e nem muito bonita e que, principalmente, não fosse problemática. Depois tinha até mudado de ideia, achara que casamento era algo problemático demais para ele.

Mas agora só uma coisa lhe vinha à cabeça: queria ficar com a Sabaku. Não importava o quão problemática ela pudesse ser, queria muito que ela estivesse ao seu lado, _sempre_.

E por quê? Por que queria tanto a companhia daquela mulher?

Era melhor ele parar de tentar achar uma explicação lógica para tudo. Algumas coisas não deviam ter uma explicação.

* * *

.

Gente, a Temari apareceu no sonho do Shikamaru! Isso foi mais do que eu esperava do Kishimoto! E sim, eu estou emocionada com esse capítulo até hoje!

A minha imaginação para fics decidiu dar uma fugida nos últimos tempos, então isso foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer. Mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar de escrever uma fanfic depois desse capítulo glorioso do mangá.

E que história é essa de não querer casar, Shikamaru? Acho que você não foi muito convincente, porque eu não acreditei. Ainda mais com a Temari ali do lado.

Eu posso ter ficado sumida, mas a história continua a mesma: se leu, deixe uma review! A opinião dos leitores é muito importante para mim :D


End file.
